


In Which They Celebrate Laf's Birthday

by freakingwriter2013 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Polyamory, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/freakingwriter2013
Summary: John and Alex begin Laf's birthday festivities before Laf comes home, and Laf will not let that go unpunished.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come say hi on tumblr @writerfreak2013. I am sustained off of comments.

“What, pray tell, are you boys up to?” Laf asked, walking into the master bedroom to see John straddling Alex with Alex’s hand down John’s pants.  
   
“We were just waiting for you to get home,” John quickly announced before returning his lips to Alex’s.  
   
“You’re free to join!” Alex offered, tightening his grip on John’s cock, forcing a moan out of him.  
   
“Are you boys ready to go to dinner?” Laf asked.  
   
“What if we just stayed home?” Alex asked.  
   
“Just give us a minute, and we’ll be quick,” John replied.  
   
“My darlings, you know that we are celebrating my birthday tonight instead of Wednesday because we all have to work late.”  
   
“Yes, so come join us in the celebration!” Alex urged.  
   
“If you two do not get up and getting ready to get out the door this instant, you will not like the consequences,” Laf said, leaving no mistake in his tone.  
   
“Yes, sir,” they grumbled, untangling themselves before heading to their walk-in closet to get changed into clothes appropriate for a fancy restaurant.  
   
Laf followed them into the closet to get changed himself. “Uh uh,” Laf ordered, keeping Alex and John from pulling their boxers up. “Desperate boys don’t get to wear boxers, and they certainly don’t get to go empty out in public.”  
   
He pulled out two butt plugs. He grabbed John first and pressed a lubed butt plug to his hole.  
   
“Color, mon amor?” He asked.  
   
“Green, Daddy,” John moaned.  
   
“Oh so it’s going to be like that tonight?” Laf asked.  
   
“Yes, Daddy,” John replied, pupils blown, twisting back onto the plug.  
   
Laf pressed the plug into John, only getting resistance at the last bit as it stretched his hole. It slipped in past his rim, and John moaned and tried to rut against Laf. It wasn’t so big that it would affect the way he walked, but it was large enough that it made itself well-known with every movement. Laf pulled out a pretty pink lace pair of boyshorts up over John’s hips, barely constraining John’s hardened cock.  
   
“Alright, little one, finish getting dressed,” Laf ordered.  
   
He then grabbed Alex and gave him a similar treatment. Alex, however, was surprised to find that his plug had ridges and protrusions that pressed up insistently against his walls. Laf pulled and emerald green lace thong up over Alex’s legs and settled the string over the plug in his hole. Alex attempted to wiggle back onto Laf to fuck himself with the plug, but Laf moved away and ordered him to get dressed for dinner.  
   
“But Laaaaffff,” Alex whined, wanting to get off before dinner.  
   
“Bad boys only get to come when I say so, and if you pester me, you might not get to come at all. Understood?” Laf demanded.  
   
“Yes, sir,” Alex grumbled.  
   
Laf palmed his face, running a thumb over his prominent cheekbones, “Color, mon chou?” he asked.  
   
“Green,” Alex replied defiantly.  
   
Where John turned sweet and pliant at Laf’s commands, Alex turned bratty and insolent.  
   
They continued to get dressed and made it out of the apartment. Laf was looking stylish with charcoal slacks, a royal blue tie, and a matching vest. John was looking frat as usual with khaki slacks, a button up shirt, and a bowtie. Alex went for a more causal, but still striking look, in black skinny jeans that emphasized his ass and a royal green shirt that matched the lace thong under his jeans.  
   
They headed out to one of Laf’s favorite restaurants. While they were seated and ordering their meals, Laf delighted in John and Alex’s squirming and discomfort at the reminder that they were sitting in a ridiculously fancy, expensive restaurant wearing plugs and lingerie. Laf pleasured in teasing both of his boys, feeding them bites off of his fork and nudging them with his foot under the table.   
   
At one point during the meal, Alex leaned over and whispered desperately in Laf’s ear, “Sir, I’m about to come.”  
   
Laf smirked in Alex’s ear, “You are not allowed to come until I say so. I would hate for you to ruin those panties.” He left a lick on the shell of Alex’s ear and pulled away.  
   
Alex whimpered in response, determined to please Laf.  
   
The rest of the meal went off without a hitch, and the boys were headed home. Lafayette kept a firm grip on their thighs during the cab ride home, high enough to tease but not nearly close enough to pleasure. Alex and John squirmed under his touch.  
    
Once they arrived to their building, Laf pinned them both to the walls of the elevator. "You boys were very naughty tonight," Laf murmured as he nipped at each of their necks.   
   
"I'm sorry, Daddy," John whimpered.  
   
"It's okay, little one, I forgive you, but this cannot go unpunished."  
   
"We invited you to join, but you wouldn't go for it," Alex debated, but Laf didn't buy it.  
   
Once the elevator doors opened he pulled them roughly down the hallway and pushed them into their apartment after he unlocked the door.  
   
He dragged them straight back to the bedroom and left them at the edge of the bed.  
   
“Both of you better be undressed by the time I get back,” Laf ordered. “Oh, but leave those pretty panties on,” he said, poking his head out of the closet.  
   
John and Alex undressed from the clothes they wore to dinner, leaving their panties on and plugs in as Laf gathered their torment for the night.  
   
Laf walked out of the closet, arms full of enough toys and bondage gear to make both of his boys blush. He laid the gear out on the bed and beckoned his boys over to him.  
   
“Since you cannot seem to keep your attitude in check tonight, I will be gagging you,” Laf told Alex, pulling a panel gag out of the pile and trying to place it in Alex’s mouth. Alex, however, was less pliant than Laf hoped, so he wiggled out of the way trying to avoid his least favorite gag.  
   
“Mon chou, do you require a spanking to behave?” Laf asked, looking at Alex pointedly.  
   
“Try me,” Alex smirked back.  
   
“John, please assist me,” Laf requested kindly while man-handling Alex roughly onto the bed on his stomach. John sat on Alex’s back, keeping him from getting up, while Alex tried to buck away.  
   
“Color?” Laf asked.  
   
“Green, you fucker,” Alex replied.  
   
Laf was quick to put a spreader bar between Alex’s knees and cuff Alex’s hands to the bar. Alex glared at him from his prone positon as Laf put the panel gag in his mouth with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
   
“Well, now that we have that taken care of,” Laf hummed, turning towards John, “mon cher, will you please position yourself like Alex?”  
   
“But Daddy!” John whined.  
   
“I know, little one, but you both have to be punished for playing without Daddy earlier, especially for my birthday.”  
   
“Yes, Daddy,” John sighed, obediently moving onto his hands and knees and letting Laf attach the spreader bar to his knees and tie his hands to the bar in between his legs. Laf pulled a ball gag into John’s teeth and buckled it at the back of his head.  
   
“Little one, you are being very good boy tonight,” Laf praised, and John preened in response.  
   
Alex scoffed through the gag and Laf roughly swatted his leg.  
   
He pulled down John’s underwear and pushed aside the string of Alex’s thong, pulling both of the boy’s plugs out, fucking them with them before pulling them out completely and replacing them with his fingers, preparing them for something larger. He pulled two vibrators out of the stack of toys at the end of the bed and situated them in his boys’ holes, pulling their underwear back over the vibrators to make sure they didn’t slip out.  
   
“Now, my darlings, since you both seemed so eager to come without me earlier, you will come without me now,” he said, turning the vibrators on high.  
   
Both Alex and John immediately moaned into their gags, trying to get away from the sensations pressing at their prostates. Laf pleasured in the appearance of his squirmy boys.  
   
“Mon chou, you have been a very bad boy this evening, and that will not go without punishing,” he said, pulling a paddle out of the pile.  
   
“Hum ‘Happy Birthday’ if this is okay,” Laf said, running the paddle over Alex’s ass. Alex hummed the song in response, and Laf swatted him with his hand a few times to warm him up.  
   
Once Laf used the paddle, though, he was not nearly as gentle. He reared his arm all the way back and slammed down on Alex’s left cheek with all of his strength. Tears pricked in Alex’s eyes at the spark of sensation in his ass. Laf repeated the motion on Alex’s left cheek. Alex moaned at the rough treatment, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sit down without wincing for at least a week. He began to cry as Laf rained bruising hits down on his ass and upper thighs.  
   
“You are such a slut for pain, mon chou,” Laf goaded, bringing the paddle back down and knocking the vibrator further in. Alex whined as the vibrator hit his prostate dead-on. Within minutes he was coming untouched from the combination of the vibrator and the beating his ass was taking, despite having his cock restrained in the thong. As he came down from his high, Alex yelped from the overstimulation, attempting to wiggle his hips away from the vibrator.  
   
All Laf could hear was garbled noises from behind the gag, so he switched the vibrator off and left it there. Alex looked at him quizzically, as if to say ‘take it out, please.’  
   
“I will take it out after little one has come,” Laf answered for Alex’s unspoken question.  
   
He looked over to John to see him helplessly trying to gain stimulation for his nearly purple cock. He whined into his gag.  
   
“Little one, if you do not come untouched, you will not come at all,” Laf warned. John squirmed in his efforts to come, but only ended up crying, frustrated and unable to come from prostate stimulation alone in addition to his cock still being trapped, restricted in his lacy boyshorts.  
   
“Shall I assist you?” Laf asked, taking pity on his little boy who had been so good all night. John aggressively nodded in response, moaning loudly as Laf pulled down his panties and grabbed the end of the vibrator and fucked it in and out of him.   
   
“My little boy is so slutty, doesn’t care if it is flesh or plastic if it makes him come. He will not even require a touch to his pretty little cock to come, will he?” John moaned in agreement. Within minutes, he was coming from the prostate stimulation alone, something rather unusual for him.  
   
“Good job, little one, I am so proud of you,” Laf murmured, switching off the vibrator and pulling it out of him. He pulled John’s gag out, uncuffed his hands from the spreader bar, and detached the spreader bar from his knees. However, he pulled John’s arms back and recuffed them behind his back.  
   
John gave him a confused look, staring at him with wide eyes and a question on the tip of his tongue. Laf, sensing the confusion, preemptively answered, “You didn’t think you were done, did you? Daddy still hasn’t come, and it’s his birthday.”  
   
“Of course, Daddy, it’s Daddy’s birthday, so Daddy gets to come,” John nodded in agreement.  
   
He removed Alex’s spreader bar and cuffed his hands behind his back as well. He gave Alex a stern look and asked, “Mon chou, if I ungag you do you promise to behave?”  
   
Alex, keeping his bright red, bruised ass in mind, nodded in response. Laf removed his gag, and Alex let out a sigh of relief, finally being able to make noise again.  
   
“Little one, do you think you can take Daddy’s cock, yet?” Laf asked, sensing that John might be a bit overwhelmed.  
   
“Can I wait, Daddy?” John asked imploringly.  
   
“Of course, little one.”  
   
Laf repositioned Alex onto his knees, holding him back-to-chest. “Color, mon chou?” Laf requested.  
   
“Sir, I’m so fucking green, please fuck me,” Alex begged, always loving the feeling of being fucked after coming.  
   
Alex moaned theatrically as Laf entered him from behind.  
   
“Mon chou, always a slut to be fucked over and over,” Laf stated, grabbing Alex’s hair and using it as leverage to fuck into him. Laf ran one hand up and down Alex’s chest, making stops to pinch his sensitive nipples as he tugged at Alex’s hair with the other hand. Alex leaned his head back on Laf’s shoulder and moaned heavily into his ear. Laf turned Alex’s head using his hair as a guide and forced their lips together passionately. Laf pulled away and began to trail kisses down Alex’s neck, stopping to suck a bright mark in the area right under his ear that made him shiver.  
   
“Oh God, sir, you feel so wonderful, getting me hard just from your giant cock,” Alex proclaimed, his cock filling from Laf’s insistent fucking against his prostate. Laf made one last tug on Alex’s hair and bit down on his neck, coming into Alex’s hole. He placed little kisses into Alex’s neck while he removed the cuffs.  
   
Laf pulled out of Alex, somehow still miraculously hard.  
   
“Jesus Christ, Laf, what did you take?” Alex asked.  
   
“I might have found a combination of herbs from a woman on 96th and taken it with some Viagra I bought from a guy at work,” Laf replied nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t avoided every stranger-danger rule any sensible adult might have taught him.  
   
“You ate herbs from someone off the street?” Alex asked incredulously.  
   
“I wanted to have a good time with my boys tonight,” Laf responded, as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.  
   
“Holy fuck,” was Alex’s only response.  
   
“Now, I believe we still have someone to take care of,” Laf pointed out, looking over at John who was rutting into the sheets trying to stimulate his cock uncomfortably through the boyshorts.  
   
Laf approached John carefully. “Little one, can Daddy fuck your hole now?” Laf asked.  
   
“I want your cock, Daddy,” John replied, moaning wantonly.  
   
Laf settled against the headboard, patting his lap for John to join him. John crawled over awkwardly, without the use of his hands, and straddled Laf leaning onto his chest for support and mouthing at Laf’s neck. Laf leaned into John and pulled him into a rough kiss. He grabbed at John’s boyshorts and ripped them off in one motion. John whined at his panties being ruined.  
   
“Don’t worry,” Laf responded, “Daddy will buy you a new pair.”  
   
John sighed happily, content to continue kissing Laf. Laf rubbed at John’s hole, slipping a few fingers in to make sure he was properly stretched. Once Laf made sure he could enter John comfortably, he pulled John down onto his lap, lining himself up with John’s hole.   
   
He teased at John’s hole until John begged, “Please Daddy, I want you to fuck me.”  
   
“My little boy has such a dirty mouth,” Laf replied while entering John.   
   
John cried out as Laf began to fuck him. “Harder, Daddy,” he begged.  
   
“Of course, little one,” Laf replied, placing a bruising grip on John’s hips as he roughly brought John up and down on his cock. “Can you touch your cock for me?” Laf asked him, unclipping his cuffs. “I want us to come together.”  
   
“Yes, Daddy,” John obeyed, bringing one hand onto his cock, stroking it eagerly, and placing the other arm around Laf’s neck, holding him close.  
   
“That’s my boy,” Laf praised, continuing to fuck John.   
   
“Thank you, Daddy. I love you, Daddy,” John groaned in Laf’s ear.  
   
“Can you come from me, darling?” Laf asked.  
   
With Laf’s permission, John came in stripes across Laf’s chest, clamping down as Laf came into his hole. Laf pulled out of him and pulled John to his chest.  
   
“Such a good boy, you are my good boy,” Laf murmured to John, planting kisses all over his face.  
   
“I’m Daddy’s good boy,” John said quietly, nuzzling into Laf’s chest.  
   
Alex whimpered softly from the other side of the bed, palming his cock over his thong.  
   
“Little one, it seems like Papi might want some assistance,” Laf told him, nudging John towards Alex. “Ask him if he would like your help.”  
   
“Papi?” John asked, looking up at Alex through his eyelashes.  
   
“Yes, baby boy?”  
   
“Can I please suck your cock?” John asked.  
   
“Of course, baby boy.”  
   
John crawled over to Alex and settled between his legs. He looked up at Alex sweetly, leaving teasing little kitten licks at the head of his cock. Alex moaned, trying to buck up into John’s mouth, but Laf was quick to hold Alex’s hips down.  
   
“Be gentle, mon chou,” Laf ordered.  
   
John continued to leave little licks down Alex’s shaft causing Alex to loudly moan.  
   
“Quiet, mon chou,” Laf instructed, planting his lips on Alex’s to quiet him.  
   
Alex nearly screamed as John took his hole cock into his mouth, bumping at the back of his throat. Laf pressed down harder at his hips to make sure he didn’t buck up into John and choke him.  
   
“Baby boy, I’m going to come,” Alex let out in a strangled cry, before coming down John’s throat. John pulled off and began to lick Alex’s cock clean before moving towards Laf and licking his own come off of Laf’s chest.  
   
“You did so well, baby boy,” Alex praised, running his fingers through John’s hair.  
   
“Thanks, Papi,” John replied, preening at the praise.  
   
Laf gathered his boys and headed to the bathroom. He placed John on the counter while he turned the water on to fill the tub, and began to put lotion on the boys’ injuries, helping with their cuff burn on their wrists and ankles. He grabbed some aloe and rubbed the cooling liquid into Alex’s ass, soothing what would turn out to be a spectacularly purple set of bruises on his ass.  
   
“Mon chou, will the water hurt you too much?” Laf asked worriedly.  
   
“Yeah, probably, I’ll just hop in the shower and be back in a minute,” Alex replied, walking towards the shower to rid himself of the lube, come, tears, etc. from their evening activities.  
   
“Are you sure you want to be by yourself?” Laf asked, grabbing ahold of Alex’s hand before he could walk off.  
   
“You know how I like to reset,” Alex said, smiling to ease Laf.  
   
“Of course, of course,” Laf replied. “Just hurry, alright?” Laf requested, wanting to settle with his boys.  
   
“I’ll be right back,” said, walking across the bathroom and into the walk-in shower.  
   
“Daddy, I’m cold,” John whined, shivering aloft the counter.  
   
“I know, mon cher,” Laf replied, picking up John and crawling into the bathtub with him. He gently scrubbed the evidence of their activities from John, paying special attention to be gentle with his chaffed wrists and ankles.  
   
As Laf was murmuring affirmations of love to John, Alex walked over from the shower to kneel by the tub.  
   
“Can I wash your hair, baby boy?” Alex asked.  
   
“Yes please,” John responded, squirming over to situate himself near Alex.  
   
Alex hummed as he washed and braided John’s hair while Laf continued to whisper endearments to both of them. After their bath and reset, John, Alex, and Laf pulled on their pajamas, Alex forgoing his underwear to save his bruised ass.   
   
They surrounded Laf in bed, John and Alex curling up on either side of Laf.  
   
“I love you. Happy Birthday, babe,” Alex said, kissing Laf soundly on the cheek.  
   
“I love you, too,” John proclaimed, leaving his own kiss on Laf.  
   
“I love you, my darlings,” Laf replied to them both, giving each of them loving kisses to the forehead. “Thank you for celebrating my birthday with me.” Lying in bed with his two boys, he couldn’t think of anything he would ask for.


End file.
